His Savior
by RomaVargas
Summary: Lovino Vargas has joined the military and an unexpected new member joins. He doesn't realize until life flashes before his eyes how much Antonio meant it when he confessed his love to the Italian. Note: Contains sudden change in plot in chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

A 5'7 man walked in front of a row of people, his golden eyes not once going soft as they bore into every other man that stood in front of him. His brown hair cut perfectly, no strands of hair going astray and his hair curl tucked away under his cover. A tan colored military uniform covered his body, pants tucked neatly in his boots and every pin and small medal he wore were aligned perfectly. His shoe laces tied and tucked under the tongue of his boot and his sleeves never rolled up. This, was Lovino Vargas.

Lovino stepped forward to a new member of his military, staring at him for a moment. His eyes wandered to the pins he had on the color of this new member's pins and frowned even more than he currently was. Looking up, Lovino noticed that this person's cover was hiding curly hair that clearly wasn't taken care of properly. His shoelaces were untied and the tanned pants weren't even tucked in. A sigh had escaped Lovino's lips in pure disappointment. Lovino's gaze hardened, stepping closer to the new recruit that would be more than uncomfortable for most people. While the Italian glared at the new recruit, the other just gave a stupid grin. Lovino Vargas reached out, snatching the cover off the new recruit's head and shoved it into his chest, clearly not pleased with how this person had decided to dress and behave. "Name and reason for being here." Lovino said, voice as hard as his eyes as they glared at the person in front of him.

"Antonio, sir." The recruit spoke, "Thought this would give me something to do!" This so called Antonio kept the grin on his face, not phased at all by Lovino's presence and glare which was starting to give Antonio goosebumps.

"Antonio, explain to me why you're dressed the way you are, why your hair isn't even brushed, and why you have that stupid grin on that face of yours." Lovino's voice was rising to a half yell, arms folding across his chest and his foot tapping as the Italian waited for an answer.

"Well, you see, I woke up late and I didn't have time to brush my hair. I got dressed and my shoelaces got untied along the way and I didn't want to stop and untie them. I guess I was in such a big hurry that I didn't bother with putting my clothes on right, heh." Antonio gave a guilty laugh. "And I smile because I'm glad to be here of course!"

"Glad to be somewhere where you will most likely die before getting the chance to fight for your own country?" Lovino raised an eyebrow. This Antonio person was quickly making his way to Lovino's kill list.

"This isn't my country~!" Antonio hummed.

Lovino could say the least, he was surprised by what Antonio threw at him. "Then what is your country and why the hell would you be here?!" By this time, Lovino was really ticked off. This was taking precious time from training and getting ready for the upcoming war. The Italian had more important things to do like toss away those who are worthless fighters like Antonio.

"Spain, where else?" with a tilt of his head, Antonio gave Lovino a curious look, his hair going in many different directions and his green eyes holding a look of confusion and curiosity.

This really began to confuse Lovino. Why was this person in the Italian military when he should be in Spain's. Not only that, but considering the fact the country of Italy will be going into war with Spain doesn't help this situation. Lovino's first thought was, of course, that Antonio was a spy. But, he soon tossed that thought away. After all, why would they send an idiot such as Antonio to spy on them. Lovino could already tell he wasn't going to be good at anything. "You never answered my second question," the Italian muttered as he took a step back. "Why the hell are you here?"

Antonio blinked, looking at Lovino for a moment before he stood up and saluted to the Italian leader, incorrectly too. "I've lived in Italy for so long that I decided that it would be okay for me to go against my own country." Once again, that stupid grin crossed Antonio's expression; which of course was annoying Lovino Vargas.

"I see..." Lovino hesitated as he spoke, determining if he should believe Antonio or not. He glanced around at everyone else who was watching in shock of how Antonio was behaving towards the leader of this entire military group. Lovino stepped back and turned to walk away. "You have five fucking minutes to straighten yourself up, brush your hair, and be back. No more time and no less. When I'm back in five minutes and you either aren't back yet or you don't have your uniform as it should be, you'll be running the rest of the day. No if's, and, or but's." And with that, Lovino left towards his own cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio jogged back only twenty minutes past what Lovino had told him to be back and still not one hundred percent accurate with his uniform, although it was better than when he had started. His grey-brown uniform scarcely buttoned up correctly and still not straight, his pants still not tucked in all the way but better than when Lovino had first seen him.

Lovino had his arms behind his back, watching as he commanded the large group of soldiers in front of him as the group jogged around. When Antonio had finally decided to join them, Lovino looked pissed. He stepped away and paced a few steps to the right. "And halt!" He yelled, loud enough for the entire group to hear them. "Take position and lend your hearts!" He watched as the soldiers stomped their feet together and pressed their fist over their chest and heart, other arm and fist behind their backs. Lovino turned to face Antonio. "You're late. I gave you five minutes. That's more than enough time to get ready considering you should have been ready before we even started not to mention the fact you were late and unclean. You still have dirt on your face. Shoelaces are untied and not tucked into the tongue of your boots. The collar of your shirt isn't straight and it's untidy. Twenty minutes and you come back like this?"

"Ah~ But you see Lovino, I was busy brushing my hair~" The Spaniard hummed in a sing-song voice. Antonio made it quite obvious that he would a difficult soldier to train and didn't have the smallest bit of discipline.

"While you are here you won't call me Lovino." He grumbled, voice colder by the second and his eyes grew angrier. "You shall call me Sergeant Vargas. No if's, and's, or but's." Lovino circled the spaniard. "You have dirt on the back of your shirt. How is that even possible when you haven't even started any training?" He questioned before facing the rest of the group. "Dismiss! I'll see you all again in an hour. I expect you clean and dressed properly." The Italian watched as the sea of dull tan parted and went it's separate ways. Half to probably eat and the rest to most likely rest. Then he noticed Antonio waving and beginning to walk off. "Not you." He said, facing antonio once more. "You're running the rest of the day. Don't stop until the sun falls completely and it's dark. You'll be going without lunch and dinner. You'll eat breakfast early in the morning and proceed your running. I don't want a soldier dying on me." He reached behind him to the canteen that he had and threw it to Antonio's feet. "Fill it before you start you run. Make it last." With that, Lovino turned and left to attend the cafeteria where he'd have to eat along with keep the idiot newbies out of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

After watching Antonio walk off with a grin, Lovino could only scrunch his nose in absolute disgust before he turned and walked off to give orders to the rest of his small team. "The first battle is in a week. So start saying good-bye to good eating and housing because we will be stuck in a shitty military base for quite a while until someone claims victorious. Training will be much harder this next week. We will be walking the last two days of training to get to our base and we can relax before blood is finally shed." Lovino paced back and forth, arms behind his back.

The rest of the afternoon until the dinner bell rang consisted of running and basic training to get everyone in shape. Lovino ate in the lunch hall with everyone else but at his own table, tapping his pencil on a piece of paper as he let the soldiers run wild inside the building. The Italian pressed the pencil down to the paper lightly and flicked his wrist to create several sketch lines, taking his time to draw a perfect sketch of a pirate ship. He just finished the last person he was sketching when he heard yelling and cheering.

Lovino broke his concentration and looked up to see a circle of people around two specific members of the military. "Rookies..." Lovino grumbled under his breath as he stood up and walked over, hands in his pockets.

"I'll kick your ass!" A voice sounded. Lovino couldn't see since so many people were standing in front of him and he wasn't the tallest. Hell, that Spanish bastard was taller than him by a few inches! He heard a fist against wood. Either someone missed a punch or they slammed it against a table, Lovino couldn't tell.

"Don't hurt me! I didn't mean to~!" Another, familiar, voice echoed and whimpered. Lovino could hear quick, retreating feet run around the man made circle that kept them in a battle ring. A sigh left Lovino's lips. Of course, his idiotic brother had found a way into a fight... again.

Lovino reached to his belt and pulled out his hand gun, raising it into the air before firing two or three shots. On the bright side, Lovino got everyone's attention. On the bad side, there were a few new holes in the ceiling along with several others from the previous times the grumpy Italian interrupted fights that his brother got into. He put his gone back in his belt and shoved his hands into his pockets before glaring at everyone in front of him, "God dammit! I never said anyone could fight. Doesn't anyone remember the rules I make around here? If you want to fight, you need permission from me. No one can throw punches at my stupid brother so back away from him! Get back to your dinner and everyone is running a mile afterwards before heading straight to bed. I'm getting everyone up before the sun rises for early training since no one seems to be able to handle themselves."

When morning came, Lovino woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned and rolled over before reading "4:30" in bright, green numbers across the screen to tell him how early in the morning he was getting up. The Italian dragged himself from bed and stretched before switching on the light and dressed in his usual uniform that he had ten pairs of. He rucked in his pant legs and shoelaces behind the tongue of his boots before he walked out of his cabin separate from all the others.

Lovino walked along to the center of where all the cabins sit and sighed, looking at the boy who was asleep with his trumpet. Lovino simple kicked into his side until he woke up, ordered him to wake everyone up, and walked to the dinner hall to begin his breakfast and continue his drawing while the sound of a trumpet waking everyone up sounded clearly.


	4. Chapter 4

His Savior Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I'll be trying to update and write a little more often than I have. With school and everything else in my life going on it's been hard to be involved. Sorry! Don't forget to rate and review. Send me a PM too! I'd love to hear from you!I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short. And I'm sorry for the total plot twist.**

* * *

Lovino sat in the dining hall, listening to the trumpet sounding clearly through the sky. He worked on several drawings, mostly those of battles and horses that he had seen. He had finished a cup of coffee and most of his food by the time soldiers had walked into the building. A few men were laughing, other teasing a few rookies. Lovino could care less. After all, if they wanted to get their asses kicked by their own men go on ahead, Lovino wouldn't stop them unless it went too far.

Antonio was the last to wake up. He walked into the dining hall and picked out a tray. He had a tired and gloomy look on his face. Lovino had found himself staring, though with a glare, only to find Antonio grinning at him. With a roll of his eyes, Lovino went back to his drawings. When he heard footsteps heading towards him, Lovino stacked his papers up and put them away.

"Hola Lovi~," Antonio hummed. The Spaniard walked over to the table and sat down, leaning forward to be closer to Lovino.

"Tsk," Lovino huffed, holding his two hands together and resting his chin on them. He looked at Antonio long and hard, eyes narrowed as if expecting him to up and leave at any moment. When Antonio didn't budge, Lovino spoke. "What do you want?" He asked. "Go sit with someone else before I feed you to the dogs." Lovino threatened.

Antonio's smile seemed to grow, knowing the answer. "I just wanted to come say hi! That's all." The Spaniard chuckled and went to drink his own coffee and meal.

Everything was silent. Lovino plotting ways to rid Antonio and everyone else eating quietly. There wasn't a fight going on that Lovino would have to break up and there wasn't, if any, talking. It was surprising. Lovino looked up to see everyone, listening to the clattering of silverware on plates. Lovino shook his head and sighed. He stood from the table and left, leaving Antonio to eat on his own and to clean up the Italian's mess.

A few hours passed and Lovino had finished a short training session with seven men. He looked at the small line and walked passed them, looking each and every person up and down. He took a few steps back and, with his hardened gaze never leaving, began to speak. "There is a mission. Tonight," He said, "I will be taking as many men as possible with me over the hill. There is a man who knows about the enemy's existence. He says he knows where they are, what they're next move is." Lovino stared at the men, seeing their expressions change some. Antonio's expression only seemed happier as Lovino spoke.

The Italian looked at Antonio longer than anyone and he scowled. "Antonio. You're going." He said before turning and walking away. "Rest of you, go to your cabins and shower. You reek. Let's go, Antonio."

Lovino and Antonio had just finished talking to the man. Apparently, the enemy was planning on attacking. The man said he didn't know when, where, or why exactly. And frankly, Lovino couldn't care less. Antonio had talked nonstop and wouldn't do anything else. He was nowhere near quiet. The Italian soon had to stop and spin around, glaring at Antonio. "Would you stop talking?! Have you thought that the Spanish could be here? They could be waiting to attack? What is wrong with you?!" He scolded before turning around. He was met face to face with the barrel of a gun. Lovino stared in complete shock, frozen for a short moment. He reached for his pocket for his gun to find it not there before he heard the sound of a gunshot.

Lovino's eyes opened in a panic, sitting up in his bed as he woke up from his horrible dream.

* * *

**To be Continued...**


End file.
